As computers have become increasingly commonplace, increasing amounts of data have been stored on computers. This has many benefits for users, including the ability to store large amounts of data in relatively small spaces. However, some of this data is oftentimes intended to be kept secret or revealed to only certain individuals. This data can be protected in different manners, such as using passwords or personal identification numbers. Although such protection can be helpful, computers can be vulnerable to attacks such as dictionary attacks or brute force attacks where numerous attempts to guess the password or personal identification number are made. These vulnerabilities can lead to users having reduced trust in their computers, which detracts from a positive user experience.